1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a submersible floating aerator, and particularly to a swing-type submersible floating aerator capable of rotating 360 degrees.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid aeration is used in the treatment of liquids for the purpose of mixing in air and increasing the dissolved oxygen (DO) content of liquids. When liquid aeration is used as part of wastewater treatment, bacteria and other microorganisms are usually added to the liquid to break down organic matter in the wastewater. In other applications, aeration processes are used in the treatment of water to meet the dissolved oxygen requirements for supporting fish and other aquatic organisms, for example, in aquaculture.
Conventionally, apparatuses used for liquid aeration include surface aerators, diffuser/blowers, and rotor aerators. Surface aerators pump water upward and force it into the air. They require high horsepower and consume high amounts of energy to pump liquids against gravity. In blower/diffuser systems, compressed air is introduced through diffusers at the bottom of a basin. Relatively high power is required to pressurize atmospheric air to overcome the liquid head resistance. Oxygen rises vertically and escapes quickly before effectively dispersing into the liquid. Rotor aerators consist of rotating aerators positioned at the surface of the liquid receiving treatment. Rotor systems have been known to be expensive to maintain and are high in energy consumption. They throw liquid into the air, creating aerosol that releases malodors. Rotor systems are often used in oxidation ditch applications.
Applications of the above-described aerators are very limited, and aeration and push-flow can only be performed in a fixed direction, which cause inadequate dissolved oxygen content and therefore a ‘dead zone’ in an oxidation ditch with a wide channel. Conventionally, this insufficiency requires more aerators oriented in different directions in a large circular aeration tank. Moreover, the depth of aeration is limited and often unacceptable.